The present invention relates to metal-pigmented, plastic powder.
Conventional metal-pigmented plastic powder coatings produced by melting appropriate powder into a film have often been characterized by a nonuniform gray-metallic appearance, having lower gloss and total reflectance than might be desired. This is in contrast to the uniform brighter metallic effect obtainable with coatings produced by use of metal-pigmented, organic solvent solutions of plastic.
It would be desirable to be able to obtain with metal-pigmented plastic powder coatings an improved, uniform, bright metallic appearance. It would also be desirable to be able to obtain an improved brightness and specularity approaching, for example, the mirror-like qualities of chrome-plate. In addition, it would be highly desirable to reduce the hazards, e.g. explosions, to safety associated with particle separation and electrical discharge during electrostatic spraying.